Among conventional methods of changing (moving) a region of an image or the like to be displayed on the screen of a cellular phone, there is a method of performing superimposed display of the image or the like and a pointer on the screen of the cellular phone and moving (scrolling) every line of a portion of an image or the like to be displayed on the screen, at a timing when the pointer moves outside the screen (hereinafter described as in-screen browsing).
Further, there is a method of moving (scrolling) every line of the portion of the image or the like to be displayed on the screen, according to operations performed on a pointing device and a cross key provided at the cellular phone (hereinafter described as in-site browsing).
Each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 describes a cellular phone including a pointing device.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-312476A (paragraphs 0015 to 0047, FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 2]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2003-308168A (paragraphs 0011 to 0061, FIG. 1)